Goldspinner
Goldspinner is a wingless female SilkWing who was originally created by Cut-throat the AbyssWing before KittenQueen15 adopted her. Appearance Goldspinner is a female SilkWing who has smooth, pale rose scales. Along the sides of her neck, her underscales and under her eyes are scales the color of light saphire, giving her a striking appearence. Her spines are the colour of molten gold, matching her antennae. Her tail tip looks like it's been dipped in gold paint as it matches her spines. She has no wings, rendering her unable to fly. Most believe she never developed them as a dragonet, yet this is untrue, they were cruley cut off by HiveWings. She convers the stumps of her wings with a beautiful, self-spun cloak, swirling with colours including blue, yellows, pinks and purples. Goldspinner has a slender build, like most SilkWing's. Her face is slim, her tail is long. She is quite thin, almost to the point of being unhealthy. Her talons are graceful, so she is one of the best silk-spinners in Pantala. Personality Goldspinner has an...interesting personality. Unlike most SilkWings, she is not afraid to stand up for herself. Neither is she afraid to voice her opinion, at least that's how it was a few years ago. The HiveWings have punished her quite a few times for what she has said and done in the past. She has tried (and failed) to convince her tribe to revolt against the HiveWings, most these attempts have ended the same way. They say she's a coward who won't fight, a rebel who has no weapons. Little do they know she doesn't need a physical weapon, her weapons are words. Her words are sharper than any knife she could ever wield, she has got a mind that is far more quick than the time it takes an assasin to throw a blade into a dragon's throat. She seems pricklier than a cactus to some, but they don't know her true personality. Goldspinner is extremely protective to those near and dear, prehaps a little too protective. She doesn't want anyone to harm her daughters, Silvertongue or any over SilkWing for that matter. She is scared for her tribe, the HiveWings are a vicious bunch, run by an evil queen. She is worried the HiveWings will kill every last SilkWing, causing them to go extinct, like they almost did with the LeafWings. It may surprise some but Goldspinner is quite sensitive. When a pro-Wasp dragon shouts a nasty remark at her she may brush it off there and then, deflecting it with a witty come back, but she really takes it to heart. One insult= a hundred dragons hating her in her brain. One of the reasons she prefers to be tucked away in a quiet space, weaving silk and avoiding conflict is because she doesn't want to be hurt. She may have once had a fighting spark, but the HiveWings took that away, along with her wings. History Relationships Trivia wip Gallery wip Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (KittenQueen15) Category:Disabled Characters